Kill Me Sweetly
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Being thrown into the hunting world is never an easy task. But keeping up with the Winchesters? Easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Ashley and Marley_

**A/N:**Okay, so a user over on Quizilla asked me if I would write her a story. I thought I would just post it on here as well. Not sure how it's gonna turn out or what all I'm doing in it.  
It takes place around Season One, but I am not following the Seasons. As I had told some of my readers, as well as myself, I do not plan to write another story that follows the Seasons while/after I write my Annie/Dean series. I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Some Character Info:

**Ashley Collins  
**Age: **20  
While on a camping trip with her brother and friends Ashley's world gets turned upside down, **_**Something**_** attacked and she witnessed her brother get torn to shreds right before her eyes. Trying to find an escaped from the creator she is rescued by the Winchester brothers.**

**Marley Leyton  
**Age: **23  
Marley is the daughter of the owner ofa hotel the Winchester brothers find a hunt at. Marley gets captured and the brothers and Ashley try to find her before time runs out.**

--:--:--

Heart pounding, feet thudding is all she could hear, but she knew it was out there--whatever the Hell _it_ was.

Her feet ached as sticks and rocks dug into the souls. She had left her shoes at the camp when it attacked. Hearing the screams was all it took to have her heart racing and her face going white...but _seeing_ her brother literally being torn apart had her taking off through the woods.

"Somebody! Help!" She knew the odds were against her, but she screamed anyway. "Please!"

Something snapping cause her to look to her right.

"You're okay. You're okay." She murmured to herself as she looked around. "Just make it to the road, you'll be okay."

Still not looking where she was going, she gave a surprised yelp when her foot caught on a fallen branch and she fell to the ground. Whimpering she pushed herself up and took off running again.

Her hands and knees burnt as she ran, both of which bleeding from the fall. Tears clung to her lashes as she willed herself not to let them fall.

Growling came from behind her--or was it above? God, she couldn't tell and that only made her run faster.

"Help me! Somebody!" She screamed.

The growling got louder and seemed even closer than before, and with it came rustling, it sounded like footfalls.

"Get down!" A gruff voice yelled out.

She didn't need to be told twice and dropped, clenching her hands to her ears when gunshots went off along with a high pitched hissing from the thing.

"You're okay." She heard but didn't raise her hand. "It's going to be okay."

_It's going to be okay_. With that thought running through her head she gave in to the blackness.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Ashley_

**A/N: **Steelers won! Yay! Sorry, home team and I gloat when it comes to my sports teams winning. Anyway, this chapter is rather short and I'm stuck on this story, I've had it sitting in my notepad for a few weeks now and I've hit a block. Any ideas on what you'd like to see, let me know. Next chapter I have pretty much planned out, just have to write/type it. :)

**

* * *

**

**Kill Me Sweetly**

_The sound of groaning awoke Ashley. It wasn't until she cracked open her eyes that she realized it was herself that was groaning._

_"Good morning, sunshine."_

_The voice was gruff. The same voice as...the day before? God she couldn't remember. All she knew was her head was hurting._

_"Leave her alone Dean." This time the voice was soft. She remembered it as the man who had said it would be okay._

_Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up, narrowly missing a collision of her head with the one man's head. She instantly grabbed her head though, regretting sitting up so fast as the room around her started to swirl._

_"Whoa, whoa." The man with the soft voice spoke again as he sat her back against the head board. "Take it easy."_

_"Yeah. Don't go yakking all over the place."_

_"Dean." The shaggy headed man narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_"Am I okay?" Ashley stood from the bed and frowned at him. "No, I'm not okay! My brother's dead!"_

_"If it makes you feel any better, we killed the damn thing."_

_The man with the shaggy hair turned to glare at the other man, Dean._

_"I think I'm going to be sick." Shaggy haired man lead her to the bathroom before closing the door behind him as he left._

_"_If it makes you feel any better, we killed the damn thing._" He crossed his arms. "Are you insane! She just lost her brother, I'm sorry would have worked."_

_"I didn't kill him." Dean shrugged and grabbed his duffel. "Tell the chick goodbye and let's hit the road."_

_The bathroom door swung open and Ashely crossed her arms._

_"You're not going anywhere without me." When they stared she shrugged. "I'm going too."_

--:--:--

Ashley smiled to herself as she sat in the back seat of the Impala.

She had ordered she go with the Winchesters, and after they said no, she snuck into the back of the car when the two went to check out. She stayed covered up and unmoving for nearly three hours before sitting up. Smile in place she had asked, "_So where we going?"_

Needless to say that was a shock of a lifetime for Dean, he nearly wrecked as he turned to look at her and the car started to swerve. Sam, though annoyed at first, found it quite amusing.

That was four months ago, and now here she was sitting in the back of the black muscle car, going here and there around the country _hunting supernatural _things. Now they were on their way to New York, a haunting in a high class hotel. Apparently people were drowning--in the showers, and getting locked in the saunas with the heat jacked up to the top notch.

Ashley smiled again as she looked at Dean.

She liked him. A lot. And she wanted him, though she soon learned Dean was quite the tom cat. That didn't matter though, she still wanted him.

Feeling eyes on her she turned and flushed crimson at seeing Sam looking at her, brows rose high.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shrugged yet furrowed his brows.

Shit. She was caught.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
